


Slipped

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I suppose this counts as an, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: In which Barry falls over his feet and for Cisco





	Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> [FlashVibe Week Day 4](http://flashvibeweek.tumblr.com/post/174064547638/flashvibe-week-2018-monday-august-6-sunday): Meet Cute/Meet Ugly AU

Barry Allen was aware he wasn’t known for his impeccable timing. Oh, he wasn’t regularly late. Just enough times Captain Singh raised an eyebrow, and everyone cracked jokes about it. And really, he did try. He always planned to leave an extra five minutes before he had to get to places.

It just never seemed to work.

And he was aware he wasn’t exactly the most coordinated person in Central either. He was very good at not spilling chemicals in his lab. Everything else?

Well, he couldn’t say he was surprised when he tripped over his feet in Jitters.

And split the tray of coffee he was carrying.

And, due to his excellent timing, of course there was someone standing there.

“Are you okay?” the most beautiful man Barry had ever seen asked, ignoring the fact his- amazing Star Trek- t-shirt was now dripping with coffee. He offered his hand and helped Barry back up.

“I am so sorry,” Barry said. “I am so, so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s my fault,” Barry said. “I’m just clumsy today.”

“Tell me about it, I had one of those days last week. I managed to drop my second favourite screwdriver in liquid nitrogen, I’m not sure how.”

“Please tell me you weren’t involved in that armed robbery last week.”

“Err, no? I work at S.T.A.R. Labs. Is your first thought always armed robberies?”

“Oh, no, sorry, I’m a C.S.I., the case last week involved liquid nitrogen.”

“Huh, that’s pretty cool.”

“I mean it-” Barry stopped and looked at the grin that was creeping over his face.

“Sorry,” he said. “It was right there.”

Barry blinked.

“You hate puns, don’t you?”

“Can I buy you coffee? To make up for spilling mine on your shirt?”

“Shouldn’t I be buying you coffee?”

“Nope. I’m Barry, Barry Allen.”

“Cisco Ramon.”

“Nice to meet you, Cisco. And I love puns. Coffee?”

“I would love to get a coffee with you,” Cisco said. “It doesn’t have to be just an apology coffee.”

“That’s even better,” Barry said.


End file.
